chessgame_of_the_godsfandomcom-20200213-history
Vinyl Scratch The Vampire Pony ( Non Canon )
Vinyl Scratch is a Unicorn Pony who use to be Dracula's best Vampire Pony before she join Eddie's side after he saved her from a Knuckler. Her stage name is Dj-Pon3 but her real name is Moon Notes. She appears in the up coming story Mafia, Music and Blood in 2017. https://pp.vk.me/c619820/v619820298/22af1/hgDSUI2NhVY.jpg Appearance She has a white coat, a light and dark blue mane, wears shades to protect her eyes from the sun, she has crimson eyes. She also has fangs that are retractable when angered or hungry. She also can sprout huge bat wings for when she wants to fly. Personalty Vinyl Scratch is mute but can only talk through telepathy. despite that she is shown to be wild, easy going and laid back but when in battle she can take things serious and she is shown to be depressed when her past is mention. If she is mad she will go on a rampage and show no mercy but will stop if she hers Octavia's Cello which is the only thing that calms her down. History She was born in 1945 of Feb. 2 She use to be a regular Unicorn mare until Dracula bite her and made her Dracula's own minion that will do his bidding. She doesn't remember her life with her parents or her true self but she does know is that she was Dracula's Vampire Pony and was sent to find and kill Eddie before his plans are ruined. She is secretly a DJ whenever she is not being called by Dracula or his Vampire Ponies. Powers and Abilities Due to being bitten by Dracula, She was granted with these Vampire Pony abilities. She possess a number of powers that makes her a deadly creature in Equestria but she is no where near as strong as Dracula.The supernatural forces that sustain her is beyond mortal death also endow her with immortality, heightened senses and enhanced superhuman physical abilities as well as powers of mind control and mental abilities which makes Vinyl physically superior to ponies. She is faster and stronger than ponies and can travel in a hazy mist like form. Her powers works better if she drink pony blood but she later drinks blood of other creatures. If she doesn't drink blood for a long time, she will become weak and unable to use her power. Her unicorn magic is stronger then a regular unicorn but not as strong as an alicorn. Here Vampire Pony powers are: . Vampirism: Vinyl Scratch has sharp, pointed, retractable fangs that extend beyond her pony teeth. She mainly bites her victim's neck, extracting the blood from a main artery. She cannot drink Eddie's blood because thestral's blood is tainted. . Telepathy: She was born mute when she was born and after being bitten she discovers that she can read minds like all the other Vampire Ponies. She uses this as a way of "talking". . Hypnosis: Through the use of hypnosis, Vinyl is able to dominate the mind and will of a pony. She can convince a potential victim to allow her to enter the individual's home or leave a house unseen, she can even erase memories or even alter them to the point where something is completely different about her. . Atmokinesis: She is able to control the weather within limits. She can direct the fog, summon a powerful storm, control the direction and the force of the wind or even call down bolts of lightning to strike her enemies. Vinyl also creates mist for nightclubs. . Dream Manipulation: Vinyl can mentally create and control dreams of ponies and other creatures. She sometimes likes to visit Eddie's dreams and make things more interesting and she also likes to visit Princess Luna in the Dream Realm. . Super Strength: She is stronger then ponies but not as strong as Dracula. She can lift up things that are heavier and bigger then her. She can even toss Mitchel across the room and break through walls with a single punch. . Super Speed: Vinyl is as fast as Mitchel but can boost up her speed up to 100 miles per hour. Her sheer speed, combined with her unnatural stealth, makes it impossible for ponies to detect or escape from her until it is too late. She can easily avoid magical blast and reacts with unnatural quickness to any threat. . Super Stamina: Vinyl is able to move at great speed for long periods and it is nearly impossible to tire her, due to her preternatural degree of endurance. She doesn't need sleep, food or oxygen. . Super Agility: Vinyl possess supernatural agility as well. She can leap to great heights and is nimble enough to scale sheer surfaces with amazing speed, vertically or horizontally, much like a spider. This ability would allow her to access places that would be otherwise impossible for a pony to reach. . Super Durability: She is incapable of being slain by most forms of conventional injury, including magical blast or blades. Furthermore, Vinyl cannot feel the pain that would result from such attacks. Magical blast has no effect on her but will slow her down. Blades don't affect Vinyl at all, unless the blade pierces the heart or removes her head. . Super Sense: Her senses of sight, smell, hearing and touch are of supernatural keenness, comparable on many level's to a timberwolf's. Her senses are heightened to 11. Vinyl can see well in the dark to detect the bodily heat emanations from her victims. Her hearing is comparable to a bat or an owl, possessing a level of sensitivity on par with the bat's own echo-sensitivity. Her sense of smell is as acute as that of a timberwolf or a diamond dog's, enabling her to track her prey for miles by scent of the victim's blood alone, a sensation that Vinyl relishes. Vinyl is also able to tell individual ponies apart by the scent of their blood coursing through their veins or bodily odors. Vinyl's sense of touch is amazingly acute, as she feel the heartbeat of a potential victim through thick walls or she can detect the vibrations of a thestral's hoof steps. . Flight: She can only fly when she sprouts out her huge bat-like wings. Her wings can allow her to fly faster then ever but are very fragile to sharpe blades. . Nigh-Immortality: She feeds on a blood on a regular basis and has easily evades vampire pony hunters for a really long time. She could live forever and never get old. her age is that of 357. . Healing Factor: Vinyl's supernatural regenerative capabilities allows her to heal quickly from anything. Poison, suddocation, extreme cold, aging, drowning or disease cannot kill the vampire as she is already dead. . Unicorn Magic: She still has her magic but aside from her telekinesis, magical blast and sound base magic, she can also perform a few dark magic like necromancy, shadow phasing, portal making and dark shield. Relationship . Dracula- She use to be his best minion but she defected from him when Mitchel saves her life from a knuckler and join him and his friends on an adventure. . Eddie- Former foe now best friend. They hang out at nightclubs whenever they need a break from their adventures. Mitchel also stated that he loves her music and Vinyl likes his even if it's not dubsteps. . Octavia- Her roommate/friend joins Vinyl, Mitchel and the others only because she wants to make sure that she is 100% safe with him. She is aware that she is a vampire pony and has gotten use to her appearance. . Princess Luna- They don't really see each other physically but they do meet each other whenever they are in the Dream Realm. Category:Vinyl Scratch